


calm me down

by qundalon



Series: grave calling [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Relationship Study, alt title: overzealous use of punctuation (the Sequel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qundalon/pseuds/qundalon
Summary: Impulsively, she wants to run; the hand on her shoulder is sudden and jarring after so long without her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im Back Again With My Fav Lesbian Ocs. its a second part to [grave calling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5369054)

i.

“You’ve been busy.” Her voice is soft, and her touch is gentle.

_ (Impulsively, she wants to run; the hand on her shoulder is sudden and jarring, after so long without her. But Talsi has always made her feel safe, and after a moment she relaxes.) _

“I… suppose I have.”

Neither woman speaks; they are content to be in the other’s presence after so long apart. 

* * *

 

They can not continue where they left off; both women know this. Relationships are not something that can be restarted at any time, especially after so long has past.

They are different people now than they had been then; Marielle is no longer a reckless teenager, and Talsi is not as idealistic as she had been.

_ (They later find out they are just as close as they had been when they parted ways; they catch up as if no time has passed, settling comfortably into a routine.) _

ii.

Talsi is there when Marielle wakes up shaking during the night. She does not comment on her panicked state; she takes her by the hand and brings her downstairs, discussing something of Marielle’s she had read.

_ Thank you,  _ Marielle wants to say, but she cannot find the words. 

iii. 

They travel together; it is not the same as it was when they were younger, nor is it vastly different. 

_(Talsi is still so_ lively _; her smiles are bright and frequent-- Marielle can not help but stare, but bask in the warmth.)_

Marielle has missed having someone beside her-- someone she trusts, someone she  _ knows.  _ Those she has met since being dubbed a savior are good people, but distant; it is incomparable to someone like Talsi.

_ (Her role in Skyrim’s mess is still something she keeps to herself; the attention it draws to her is uncomfortable. Even now, she wants to remain on the sidelines, in the shadows.  _ At least,  _ she thinks,  _ it is somewhere I can be useful.  _ After all, that is where she has experience, where she is comfortable.) _

iv.

There is no large ceremony, no gathering of friends and family.

When it is over, they lean on the railing of a bridge; Marielle toys with the ring on her finger, spinning it slowly.

_ (There is something calming about the moment; Marielle feels far more relaxed than she has in ages. She is here, she is happy, she is married to the woman she loves. There is nothing else she needs.) _

v.

“Marielle…”

She turns to gaze at Talsi. “Yes?”

“Just… be careful.”

She cannot promise anything, they both know that. Nonetheless, she offers Talsi a weak smile. “I will.”

* * *

 

She returns covered in injuries, but very much  _ alive _ . 

Talsi does not pull Marielle close as soon as she returns, despite her wide smile; she does not want to injure her further. Instead, she gives her an intent once over, studying her to confirm that she is, in fact, there and relatively uninjured. 

Marielle has no such qualms; when Talsi has finally stopped, Marielle tugs her toward her. “I love you.”  _ I love you, I love you. _

vi.

The moment mirrors those from so long ago; the two women sit side by side, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

  
Marielle gazes at the ring on Talsi’s hand, the hand gently tracing designs over Marielle’s leg. Her own ring is hanging from her neck, a constant reminder of what she has.


End file.
